AP
Awakening Points (AP) is a feature in Elona+ that allows player characters and pets to earn points from defeating strong enemies, and then spend those points to increase speed, gain feats, and learn special abilities. When defeating a strong enemy, a blue or yellow dash effect will be displayed above the character's head if AP has been earned. AP earned can be spent at Black Gauntlet at the refugee camp in South Tyris after the main quest has been completed. During the main quest, he will be at the Cyber Dome in North Tyris, but will not offer to let the player spend AP. Note that if the player does not talk to him at all during the main quest, he will still be at Cyber Dome even after the main quest. Speaking to him once will cause him to immediately leave for the refugee camp. After the South Tyris main quest is completed, he will relocate again to Ulm-Leson. Obtaining AP On the haracter sheet for players and pets, are their INI and AP values, and is displayed as follows: The two INI values are determined when the character is generated. For the player, this is at character creation. For pets, enemies, and other NPCs, this is the first time you see them. These values will never change over the course of the game, as the character gets stronger, changes equipment, evolves, or gains speed by spending AP. The Attribute INI value is equal to the sum of the 8 attributes from STR to CHR, plus 2 x Life, plus 0.5 x Mana. If 2 x Life + 0.5 x Mana is greater than 500, then the Attribute INI will be the sum of attributes + 500. The Speed INI value is equal to the character's speed at the time of creation. The current AP is the AP that the character has available for spending at , and the character will gain no AP from kills if current AP is 2000 or more. For example, if a character is at 1999 AP and gains 2, the current AP will be 2001 and gain no more from then on. The following three factors determine if AP is gained, and the amount gained: # The enemy killed must have an Attribute INI above 1000. Most enemies that fulfill this requirement will be above level 50 and appear in South Tyris. Some enemies below level 50 that fulfill this requirement are the Green dragon (level 32), Titan (49), Shub-Niggurath (45), Kesalanpatharan (47), and Black gryffon (48). # The character's INI sum (Attribute INI + Speed INI) + (total AP / 5) < enemy's INI sum (Attribute INI + Speed INI) - (enemy's 2 * Life + 0.5 * Mana). The more AP a character gains, the stronger the enemy that has to be defeated in order to gain AP. Characters will eventually stop gaining AP due to the total AP accrued. The maximum AP that a character can obtain is 80000 - Attribute INI - Speed INI. # The enemy must have equal or greater Speed INI than the character. AP gained is as follows: In other words, the higher the enemy's Speed INI compared to the character's Speed INI, the greater the AP gained. Characters with low attributes and speed (i.e. weaker characters like snails) will gain AP quickly, whereas it will be more difficult for stronger characters to gain AP. Pets obtain twice as much AP as players. If the player is riding a pet or giving a ride to a pet, the higher Speed INI out of the player's and the pet's Speed INI values will be used. Riding a fast pet will therefore make it difficult for the player to earn AP. In a tag team, AP gained will be calculated using each member's own INI. AP cannot be gained from Guards, Bounty Hunters, and other NPCs that level up, nor can AP be gained from monsters that were created via splitting or summoning (including alien kids from pregnancy and ragnarok). AP can be gained from bandit encounters, Panic! quests, and the void, however. In summary: *The higher a monster's level, the more likely it is to give AP. **As you gain AP (your total AP is displayed in parentheses to the right of your current AP), the threshold for AP gains increases. *The faster the enemy, the larger the actual AP gain. The smallest number that you can earn is 1, and the largest is 12. *Pets always earn double AP. *Using Tag (press , target yourself) to partner with a pet is the most convenient way to raise their AP, as they'll earn between two and ten points without having to land the killing blow themselves. **When a tag partner gains AP, a yellow line is drawn instead of the usual blue line. Obtaining AP (before version 1.37) This section contains outdated information about Elona+ builds prior to 1.37. Click "Expand" to show. The following information is an aggregation of the information found on the official Elona+ wiki along with the editors experiences and interpretations of the official wiki's info, as such not all of it may be fully correct. The information is intended for Elona+ Ver1.11, earlier versions may differ; current mechanics are subject to change (Ver1.13 appears to be the same for now) This section has been edited based on testing and seems to be accurate as of version 1.22. Please keep an eye open and feel free to edit anything you find to be inaccurate. Some details on AP *There are three checks involved with AP acquisition. The first qualifier involved with AP gains is whether an enemy is stronger than you(power check). The second is whether it is faster than you(base speed check). The third check is for Bonus AP acquisition(current speed check). To acquire AP, you must pass the first check, and at least one of the others. If you only qualify for a yellow streak through the 1st check (power), you must pass the second check (base speed) in order to get AP for the kill. *A maximum of 3000 AP can be "stored" on the player/pet before enemies will no longer award AP. However, you can have more than 3000 AP via two methods. The first is by earning more than 1 AP when you are near the 3000 cap, which will leave you with slightly more than 3000 AP. The second involves Leold's AP award system. If you attempt to "purchase" a feat you've already received from him, he will refund your AP and remove the feat from the character. This can push your current AP well past the 3000 mark.' Note:' As of version 1.37, the stored AP limit is higher than 3000. What is is now, if it even still exists at all, is untested. *Pets receive double the AP a player would from the same sources, except for awards relating to Bonus AP. Pets and players alike can only get one point of Bonus AP per kill. * To prevent abuse, enemies that are summoned intentionally by either the player OR the enemy will not award AP upon death, even if they would when appearing "naturally." *Splitting enemies will not award AP under any circumstances. The possible amount of AP gained signified by the flash Check #1: What exactly is meant by "power check?" *The game seems to use the character's Strength and Magic stat in relation to the enemy's (possibly Dexterity and Perception too) to determine the "power" requirement. Level, Life, Mana, Charisma and Luck do not affect this check. *It uses the stats shown on your character's status screen (the values shown in parentheses). This means it only uses your BASE stats rather than current buffed or debuffed status in AP calculations. *If the character passes the "power check" for blue AP, but fails the "base speed check," it is still possible to receive AP from the enemy through Bonus AP (see Check #3 below for details). *Strangely, it seems defeating an enemy far stronger than the player results in a yellow flash, which only gives 1AP (or 2AP in the case of a pet), regardless of other circumstances. This seems to be intentional. Also, an enemy can be so much more powerful than the player/pet that yellow AP is awarded sporadically, or not at all! As defeating enemies that are stronger, but not so strong that they give a paltry yellow reward is the most efficient method in most circumstances, choosing the best area to farm can take a bit of guesswork. Check #2: "BASE speed check?" *After the player/pet passes the "power check," their base speed, meaning their Speed stat before any modifiers (shown in parentheses on the character sheet) are taken into account, is then checked against the enemy's to determine how much AP is gained. The enemy needs to have at least 1 more (base) speed than the player/pet for them to pass the check and gain AP for the kill. This example chart gives you an idea how much AP a player character with 100 speed would get for defeating enemies with higher base speeds. Ignoring Bonus AP, we can assume that, after passing the "power check" ... : Enemies with the same speed or lower than the player will give 0AP : Enemies with 1 more to 2x the player's base speed will give 1AP (2AP for pets) : Enemies with more than 2x the player's base speed to 3x that amount will give 2AP (4AP for pets) : Enemies with more than 3x the player's base speed to 4x that amount will give 3AP (6AP for pets) : Enemies with more than 4x the player's base speed that amount will give 4AP (8AP for pets) : Check #3: "Bonus AP? Great! How do I qualify?" (current speed check) If a player or pet defeats an enemy that passes the "power check" for a blue AP gain, they are further eligible for an award of one Bonus AP. Through Bonus AP, it is possible to receive 5AP from an enemy that would otherwise award 4AP, 4AP from an enemy that would otherwise award 3AP, and so on. If a character receives Bonus AP, it is signified by a yellow streak accompanying the blue award streak (except in cases where the character qualifies for Bonus AP, but fails the "speed check" involved with normal AP gains, in which case only the yellow streak appears, which appears identical to an AP award from an enemy too strong to qualify for a blue AP award). To qualify, the character in question's CURRENT Speed stat must be less than 5X the enemy's BASE Speed stat, after buffs, hexes, feats, the swimming skill, mutations, God bonuses, and equipment bonuses are accounted for. Speed reductions involved with the various levels of the Tired, Overweight, and Starving status effects do not factor into this calculation. If a character is Starving, Overweight, or Tired, the easiest way to see if they qualify for Bonus AP is to bring up their character sheet and look at their Speed stat. Because of the way Bonus AP awards are calculated, the otherwise near-useless Fetter of Earth artifact has a function other than as a joke item. Of course, battling monsters that pass the "power check" while suffering a 1373 reduction to Speed is a risky proposition indeed... AP Rewards There are several rewards that Leold offers for AP, some exclusively available to pets. Feats will appear as "Awake Your body is complicated. []" in green text, where your other feats are listed. Feats, special actions, and magic learned by pets can be looked at by opening the player's eat window, then scrolling to the pet's feats by pressing or . Special actions learned by the player will not be visible in the feat window. To get the rewards, talk to him, then choose "Awake of power" ( )(Japanese: 力の覚醒). After choosing this option, choose whether you want to buy rewards for yourself (first option) or for pets (second option) -- this part is cogently translated. Speed Up Speed up is the first option for both the player and pets -- it's untranslated in the English version ("I think not."), "速度上昇" in Japanese. For an amount of AP equal to the PC/pet's current base speed, Leold will increase the character's speed by 20 for the PC and 30 for the pet. Note that Leold can't raise a character's speed over 500 until you finish Chapter 2, after which he travels to Ulm-Leson. Furthermore, during Chapter 3, he will be unable to raise your speed once it's higher than 800. Increase Life As of 1.83, Life can be increased for you and your pets by spending AP. Life can be increased in increments of 10, up to a maximum of 300 life. Each upgrade costs 2*current Life + 300 AP, with an additional 300 AP for pets having the cArmour bitflag or an additional 800 AP for pets with the cMetal bitflag. Gain Feat The second option is also identical for the PC and pets -- it's untranslated in English ("I think not."), "フィート取得" in Japanese. Here's a table of the four different feats you can obtain from this section; the effects and AP costs are the same for players and pets. A PC or a pet may only have two of these feats at a time, but Leold will fully refund your AP and remove the feat if you select a feat that the PC or the pet already has. The current AP for the character can exceed the cap of 2000 after the refund, but no more AP will be gained by killing enemies until it is brought down below the limit again. (*) Bosses in Awakened dungeons can have this trait innately. (**) All numbers are based on max HP/current HP in some way, therefore their effects are extremely limited or non-existent before the player reaches 50% HP. At maximum effectiveness, evasion is tripled (10% HP), effective PV (PV with the character's armor skill value taken into account) is multiplied by 1.5 (20% HP), the player never receives critical hits (25% HP), and the player always deals critical hits (5% HP). Only the critical hit portions have an impact when the player is at 51-100% HP -- in that range, the player receives a 5% chance to score a critical hit, and a 20% chance to negate one. Gain Ability (Japanese: "技能の会得" for the PC, "魔法や技能の会得" for pets) The third option, translated to "Gain ability" for both the PC and pets, has different options for the PC and pets. Unlike feats, special abilities cannot be unlearned by the player, and AP spent will not be refunded. Pets, however, can unlearn them, and 100% of AP spent will be refunded. For the PC, these special actions are available: (*)The Charge Attack ability is the NOT the same that you can learn with 120 constitution once you progress enough through the storyline! For pets, this option will allow them to learn various magical spells and special actions: Convert into skill bonus (Japanese: スキルボーナス100獲得) This option, implemented in Elona+ version 1.38R, allows the PC and pets to spend 1500 and 500 AP, respectively, in order to gain 100 bonus skill points (the same skill points that you obtain when you level up; equivalent to 20 level ups). After using this option on a pet, you must manually spend the points using any method that brings up their stat page: Gene Engineering, an Informer, the Doujou, etc. It's the fourth option for PCs and the fifth for pets. Change battle style (Japanese: 戦闘スタイル変更) This option, only available to pets, allows you to slightly modify their AI by changing its proper distance and probability of ranged/melee attack. The way a pet's AI works is extremely simple: if it's not within the "proper distance" of its target, the pet will decide whether or not to move towards that proper distance based on its movement chance. If it did not move, it will roll for an action. If the pet rolls a melee attack while it's not in melee range of its target, it will use its ranged attack instead. AP spent in this section will not be refunded. More AP will need to be spent if you want to revert a change. (*)Take for example, an Exile who has been evolved with a God Heart to gain the Eclipse spell and has been given Crystal Spear and Variable Storm using Leold. If "Increase frequency of Ranged attack" is used, the Exile would no longer triple-cast Magic Dart, Dark Eye, and Nether Eye (they are part of the Exile's basic routine; it would use a ranged attack instead) but would still be able to use Crystal Spear, Variable Storm, and Eclipse. History Category:Elona+ Category:Elona+ Content